


1x03: Complications

by Emcee



Series: The Nyazian Prophecies [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boy Slayer, College, Demons, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Identity, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's roommates become more nervous about his secrecy. When Clarice is sent after Connor's friends, he has to tell them the truth before he loses them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not compliant with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel comic continuations... Because it actually predates them by two years. I had them posted elsewhere, but I still like them, so I'd like to have them here as well. This is a virtual series and each "episode" includes "casting" for various roles. There is more information at [the series website](http://www.frodis.net/nyazian).

Connor staggered backwards as blood slid from his nose. He wiped it on his sleeve and cast a feral grin at his opponent. He gripped the stake tighter in his hands, his blue eyes glinting maniacally.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" The vampire-- a gaunt blonde with a mullet-- asked, growling.   
  
With a laugh, Connor launched himself into a roundhouse kick, slamming the edge of his foot into the vampire's temple. He landed on the ground in a crouch. The vampire staggered, grabbing his head. "I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it."  
  
This match had been going on for fifteen minutes now, just outside the Memorial Church. Why a vampire would chose to hunt victims outside of a church was beyond Connor.   
  
He flipped to his feet and grabbed the vampire. He picked him up above his head. The vampire grabbed at his hands. "What the hell are you doing?" The vampire howled.  
  
Connor threw him hard. The vampire flew through the air, hitting the ground about ten feet away. "Throwing you. What does it look like?" Connor jumped, crossing the area between him and his quarry easily.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" The vampire asked, throwing a punch.   
  
Connor caught the fist in his, twisting it around, getting the vampire in a firm hold. He shrugged. "What can I say? It's a slow night."  
  
Before the vampire could respond, an arrow whizzed through the air. It embedded itself in the vampire's chest, directly through the heart. His mouth gaped open as his body disintegrated.  
  
Scowling, Connor brushed the dust off of his chest. He looked around, trying to locate the source of the arrow.  
  
Salome stood in the archway of the Church, crossbow in hand. She grinned at Connor. "Hey there, Ace." She bounded over to him, holding up her weapon. "Isn't it wicked? I told my aunt about the recent vamp infestation and she sent it from LA." She made a flourish with her hand, showcasing the crossbow like it was a prize on a game show. "Dust from a distance."  
  
Connor looked down at the pile of dust that had been his opponent. He then looked back up at Salome. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Salome frowned deeply, lowering her new toy. "Umm.... Killing a vampire?" Her eyes went wide. "Oh wait. That wasn't your dad, right?"  
  
Connor huffed out an annoyed breath. "No, that wasn't my-- Angel."  
  
Salome toed the pile of dust with her boots. "I didn't think so. I would think considering the fruit of his loins--" She gestured to Connor. "--Angel'd be much hotter than that creep." She cocked her head. "So what's got you so bent out of shape?"  
  
Pushing up his sleeve, Connor looked at his watch. "It's late." He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" She ran after him. "Come on! Did I break some macho guy commandment? Thou shalt not make the superman look less manly? Next time I'll keep the grr out of girl. I promise. I'll let the next vampire kill you."  
  
Connor whirled around, glaring at Salome. "I. Wasn't. In. Trouble."  
  
"The vampire's not any less dead, no matter who did the dusting." Salome shook her head in confusion. She then paused, furrowing her brow. Slowly, she smiled at Connor. "Wait a minute... You were having fun!"  
  
"What?" Connor laughed nervously, tucking the stake into his jacket. He shook his head furiously. "No. No, I wasn't."  
  
"I'm not judging!" Salome took a step back, laughing. "How you want to get your rocks off is your business."  
  
Connor's scowl deepened. He was still tense from the fight. He looked down, gritting his teeth. "I was just... Into it. I wasn't having fun. I was just getting a rhythm going." He didn't want to admit how much the fight had thrilled him. How, for a moment, he remembered the good times he had in Los Angeles. Connor looked up. "You know, you shouldn't just fire arrows without warning people. You could have hit me."  
  
Salome nodded slowly, sliding her crossbow into her backpack. The end of it stuck out. "Yeah. I think that only works with deaf vampires who can't hear warnings."  
  
Connor groaned in frustration. "Okay, then only give me help when I'm yelling for help."  
  
"And that will happen--" Salome trailed off, looking to Connor.  
  
"Probably never." He began to walk through the Quad.  
  
Salome walked beside him, keeping the same stride as him. "Otherwise I might 'spoil your rhythm'."  
  
Connor glared at her. "Will you stop saying that sarcastically?"  
  
Salome frowned. "But I say everything sarcastically."  
  
Connor stopped walking. "I just don't like the insinuation that I was beating up that vampire for kicks. This is something I do as a job. It's not fun. It's... It's killing demons. What in the world could possibly make that fun? Why would I enjoy doing that?"  
  
Salome chewed on her lower lip, thinking about it. She smiled. "Want to get something to eat?"  


* * *

 

**The Nyazian Prophecies**

**Starring**

| 

| 

|   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Vincent Kartheiser**

| 

**Anna Paquin**

| 

**Bret Harrison**

| 

**and Tom Lenk  
as Andrew Wells**  
  
****

**Guest Starring**

Mageina Tovah  
Romola Garai

and  
Alexis Denisof  
as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

**Written by**

Emcee

  


* * *

 

Sprawled out on a bed in a darkened room, a large young man struggled. He was dressed in a basketball uniform. Despite his height of nearly six feet six inches, he couldn't get away from the redheaded woman holding him.  
  
Clarice buried her fangs deeper into his neck. Her fingers ran through his fair hair. His mouth gaped open, a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"Clarice." Wesley stood in the doorway. "We need to speak."  
  
Clarice pulled back, hissing. She morphed into her human face, licking the blood from her lips. She pushed hard, hefting the basketball player off her. "A moment, Master." She held out her wrist to him. "Would you like to do the honours?"  
  
"My pleasure." He reached to the bedside table, wrapping his fingers around a knife. He slid it across Clarice's wrist, opening the vein. He smiled as Clarice pressed her wrist to the boy's mouth. "You make so many of them."  
  
"Have to." She closed her eyes, shuddering and gasping. "Your boy is killing them at quite the expedient rate."  
  
Letting out a chuckle, Wesley stroked Clarice's hair. "Yes, it has nothing to do with how much you enjoy siring them."  
  
"What can I say?" Clarice pulled her arm away. She licked at the gaping wound. "Death is my art."  
  
Wesley looked down at the body. "You make it look so effortless. It's a gift. Now, we have some things to discuss. I believe you have something for me?"  
  
"Of course, Master." Clarice looked around the room, frowning. "Hmm... Where did I. Oh right." She pushed the body off of her bed, picking up the file that had been beneath him. She turned back to Wesley, smiling. "This is everything I have been able to collect through my surveillance. Unfortunately, the New York Branch hasn't had nearly as much information as I would have hoped."  
  
She opened the file and picked up a photograph. "For the past three weeks, this man--" She held out the photograph to Wesley. "Has been accompanying the Destroyer on his patrol."  
  
Wesley nodded. "His name is Andrew Wells. He works for the Watcher's Council."  
  
Clarice looked down at the photograph. "Are we to assume the Watcher's Council is providing the Destroyer with protection? Are we worried Angel may come to assist his son?"  
  
"Connor is only safe without Angel, he knows that." Wesley smiled. "As do I. There is no hope of him coming here. Most likely he's sent Andrew in his place. Are there others?"  
  
Clarice handed another photograph to Wesley. "This young lady is the demon I knocked out. According to one of the students I sired, her name is Salome Simpson."  
  
"Never heard of her," Wesley said, looking her over.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart has." Clarice shuffled through a few pages. "They've been keeping track of her for a client. No species listed, I've been trying to narrow it down. I do know this is only the latest of several aliases. We have Salome Mallory, Salome Beckett and my personal favourite Salome Wagner."  
  
"Will the firm be upset at her execution?" Wesley handed the pictures back to Clarice.  
  
"They have asked that their client be allowed a person-to-person." Clarice smiled. "However, I have contacted him. He's quite interested in meeting with you."  
  
Wesley thrust the photographs back at Clarice. "What about his roommates? James and Juliet."  
  
Clarice closed her file. "I've been told they are still unaware of his activities. However, they are getting very suspicious of him."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Wesley strode towards the door. "Discretion is hardly the Destroyer's strong point. Contact the firm. I wish to start the next phase. We will require the necessary equipment."  
  
Clarice nodded. "Of course... Master, the Destroyer's Watcher and demon... What should we do with them?"  
  
Wesley turned back. He looked impassively at Clarice. "Kill them."  


* * *

  
Connor took a large bite of his Doublemeat Medley. He sat across from Salome in a booth in the small restaurant. It was nearly devoid of patrons, only a few students scattered around tables doing some late night cramming.  
  
Salome was reading a pamphlet while picking at her fries. "The fact that they just call it a 'Meat Process' makes me incredibly nervous. I mean, what's a meat process?"  
  
Connor swallowed his bite and stared at Salome. He lowered his burger. "Don't think I'm ungrateful for you buying me-- well, I suppose it's early enough that this would classify as breakfast-- but what's up? I don't understand."  
  
Salome set the pamphlet down. "Call it payback for ruining your fun."  
  
"I wasn't--" He sighed. "I got a little over-enthusiastic. This is the first night since Andrew arrived that he's let me go patrolling alone. He's all, 'Connor, just stake him and move on.' And then he lectures me on my efficiency."  
  
Frowning, Salome leaned closer. "You guys still aren't getting along? I told you guys an axe wasn't going to settle things."  
  
"No. It's not that. We've been getting along a lot better lately. We pretty much worked things out and I don't want to throttle him all the time." Connor leaned back against his seat. "I just forgot what it was like. Fighting demons, just... Fighting. Back in LA, everything was so intense. It was my-- Angel. And Cor--" He shook his head, looking down. "You know, I don't want to bore you."  
  
Salome shrugged. "Bore me."  
  
Connor picked up a fry, shaking his head again. "It's complicated."  
  
"All right." Salome took a sip of her drink and then set it down on the garishly coloured table. "So this is what I've been able to figure out. You lived in Los Angeles with your dad, and had a really bad life. And all of the sudden, you had a good life with the Rileys. I'm guessing there was some sort of spell involved there, but I may be wrong, considering how you're with the magic hate. Now these two lives are going Clash of the Titans in your head because of people like yours truly and Andy. I got that right?"  
  
Frowning, Connor shook his head. "You know, you're really oversimplifying it."  
  
"Just working with what I've got, Ace." She shrugged and leaned in closer. "Why don't you tell me? It might make you feel better to hash it all out, get it into the open."  
  
Connor laughed, a slightly bitter tone to it. "You know, I do have a therapist."  
  
"Well." Salome cracked a smile. "Judging for the non-straight jacket look you have going on, you haven't been completely honest with them. Come on, I'm not with the judging. No matter what you say, I'm still going to think you're the coolest guy on campus."  
  
Looking down, Connor shrugged. "I don't know... I guess..." He huffed out a breath. "When I'm in the middle of a fight, I remember when things were simple. When I would fight and I knew I was doing the right thing, just by killing the demon. I came here, and all of the sudden, it wasn't that easy. There were all of these grey areas."  
  
Salome furrowed her brow. "When you came here? I didn't think things were that ambiguous around here." She put a hand to her heart, feigning a swoon. "Is it because you're in love with me and you're having fluffy feelings for a demon? Oh, Ace... That's adorable. Truly."  
  
Managing a small smile, Connor looked up at Salome. She was at rapt attention. "Not... Here. Not Palo Alto. This dimension."  
  
"You've been to another dimension?" Salome picked up another fry. "That surprises me. You seem like the type of guy who would stay close to the home front."  
  
"I--" He paused, looking down again. "In my old life, I lived in Quortoth until I was seventeen."  
  
"Quortoth?" Salome repeated.  
  
"Yeah." Connor nodded. "It's a--"  
  
Salome dropped her fry. Connor looked up, seeing the stricken look on her face. Her mouth was slightly agape. "I know what Quortoth is. No one _lives_ there. They die there."  
  
"I did." Connor's voice was weak. "It was easier. You killed the things that tried to kill you, and that was it. There was nothing else to it."  
  
Salome nodded. "And now there are vampires with souls and demons getting Art History degrees."  
  
"Not to mention humans who are as bad as any demon." Connor looked down at his hands. "Humans who are violent and angry and..."  
  
Biting her lower lip, Salome nodded slowly. "Okay..." She then smiled brightly. "But unlike Quortoth, this dimension has Doublemeat Palaces that stay open twenty-four hours and have employees so dispassionate about their job I can waltz in here with a crossbow sticking out of my bag."  
  
Connor managed a small laugh, getting up from the table. "You also have those black demon eyes."  
  
"Do I?" Salome got up, walking towards the door. "The better to aim with, my dear. Counterperson probably just thinks I've been smoking up. Which is not really surprising considering late night at the Doublemeat is reserved for the soulless or stoned crowd."  
  
Connor opened up the door for Salome. "You're much too knowledgeable about this subject."  
  
"What can I say?" Salome sauntered out. "I used to eat a lot of late-night Medleys."  


* * *

  
"You know, you didn't have to walk me," Connor said, shoving his hands into his pockets to fish out his keys. He and Salome walked up the hallway towards his apartment. "I'm can take care of myself at night."  
  
"Like I need to be reminded of that." She smiled at him. "It's on my way. This has been fun."  
  
Connor nodded, pulling his keys out. They jingled in his hand. "You know, it has... In its own bizarre way." He stopped in front of his door. "Here we are then."  
  
Salome took a step closer to Connor." So..." She licked her lips. "Night, Ace."  
  
Connor's eyes widened. He could feel her warm breath against his skin. His muscles tensed. He tried to swallow. "Sal--"  
  
"I thought I heard someone out here."  
  
Tearing himself away from Salome, Connor let out a tremendous sigh. "Oh, thank God." He turned to Jamie in the doorway. "Hey. You're up early."  
  
"Still up. Paper." Jamie's voice was low, suspicious. "What's going on?"  
  
Salome pursed her lips, wriggling her fingers in a brief wave. "Hello, James."  
  
He frowned as he straightened up, peeking over her shoulder. "Is that a crossbow in your bag?"  
  
"No, I'm just happy to see you," she shot back. "Good-night, James." She ran her hand briefly over Connor's arm. "Later, Ace."  
  
She began to saunter down the hall.  
  
Connor attempted pass Jamie, getting through the door without another word. He kept his head down.  
  
Jamie put a hand in Connor's path. He slid in front of him, his eyebrow arched in question. "Why _does_ she have a crossbow?"  
  
"It's art." Connor swallowed hard, not even believing the feeble excuse himself. "She's an Art Major. It's... Antique. That's art." He sidestepped Jamie, striding across the room.  
  
"Maybe if you're Sun Tzu," Jamie shot back.  
  
"So what's the theory this week, Jamie?" Connor asked, scrubbing his face with his hands. He was exhausted. "Am I a drug mule? Maybe I'm schizophrenic. Oh! I know! I'm involved with a government conspiracy to hide aliens."  
  
Jamie threw himself back down on the couch. He picked up a book, sliding his glasses on. "You know, I know you're just trying to rile me, but that drug thing doesn't sound too crazy. Salome's eyes looked weird."  
  
Connor stopped, turning back to Jamie. He rolled his eyes. "So you think we were..."  
  
"Rockin' the ghange and making out fiercely? Pretty much, yeah." He waved a hand at Connor. "The stench of Doublemeat Medley from a munchie binge on you doesn't help your case any."  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Connor sighed deeply. "Yes. Okay." He shrugged. "You win. I was out smoking pot and kissing Salome. Feeling better now?" He didn't wait for an answer. He started walking towards his room again.   
  
"I think you're lying." Jamie called after him.  
  
Connor held up a hand in dismissal as he walked towards his room. "I know you do." He paused in front of his door. "You'd think I was lying no matter what I said."  


* * *

  
"Your roommate thinks you're on drugs?" Andrew said incredulously.  
  
They were Andrew's motel room, which was starting to resemble a permanent residence. Andrew's books were stacked neatly beside the TV. Various weapons were lined up beside the door to the bathroom. Andrew had even hung a punching bag next to the table. Connor was currently practicing on it while a very nervous Andrew held it in place. He kept wincing at every blow. "I... I don't really know what to say about that."   
  
Connor shrugged, swinging around in a roundhouse. He hit the bag so hard, it swung back and hit Andrew in the face. He staggered backwards and fell to the floor. "There's nothing to say. Jamie can think whatever the hell he wants." He punched the bag again, not noticing that Andrew was sprawled on the floor.   
  
"Well." Andrew rubbed the back of his head, blinking the spots out of his eyes. "Why don't you just tell him? Buffy says allies are very important for Slayers and that she would have died like a bunch of more times if not for them. Didn't you say Jamie is brilliant in making stuff? He could be like your Q."  
  
"I don't want Jamie to--" Connor paused, furrowing his brow. "What does Q have to do with it?"  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, pulling himself to his feet. He brushed himself off. "Because Q made all of those kick-ass weapons for James Bond. Duh."  
  
"Oh." Connor nodded. "I thought you meant Q from Star Trek." He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm not telling him." He sat down on Andrew's bed, leaning against his folded hands. "I want to keep Jaime and Jules safe. I have you and Salome for help. Jamie and Jules don't have to be a part of this whole world."  
  
Andrew frowned, sitting down at the table. He sighed deeply, cocking his head in question. "Wouldn't it be easier to keep them safe if they knew to watch out? The people who died in Sunnydale weren't Buffy's allies-- usually. They were the innocent bystanders."  
  
Connor shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Even if I did tell Jamie, he wouldn't believe me. Everything's got to make sense to him. Vampires don't make sense. Demons don't make sense. _Destroyers_ don't make sense."  
  
Andrew's head jerked up. His eyes went wide. "That's it, isn't it?"  
  
"What's it?" Connor asked, alarmed. He had sat up straight. "What do you mean?"  
  
Standing back up, Andrew towered over Connor. "If you were to tell Jamie about vampires, you would have to explain your old life to him."  
  
Connor shook his head, looking down again. He spoke into his chest. "I'm not ashamed of my old life. It happened. It's over. I can't change that."  
  
"Angel did it for you," Andrew said. "And now you're pretending it doesn't exist by not talking about it."  
  
"I'm slaying vampires, aren't I?" Connor snapped, getting to his feet. "I'm killing demons. That's what you people wanted, isn't it? Isn't that enough?"  
  
"You haven't talked to me about your old life. Have you talked to Salome about it?" Andrew crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Salome's not interested in knowing about my old life," Connor lied. He turned away from Andrew. "We actually don't talk a lot. What does it matter if I don't talk about my old life? Beside you and me, only three people know it even happened! And you and Salome only know bits and pieces."  
  
"But you know it all." Andrew took a step towards Connor. He put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "No matter how much you deny it, Connor Angel is as much a part of you as Connor Riley."  
  
"I'm not denying it," Connor snapped, pulling away. "I know that. I don't see how that's important to my friendships."  
  
"The more you hide who you are, the more alone you are." Andrew looked sadly at Connor. "Don't you want people to know who you are?"  
  
"What should I start with?" Connor's voice was a savage rasp. "When I cut a drug dealer's ear off, when I conceive a higher being with the woman my father was in love with or when I tried to blow up twenty people in a department store?" He shook his head. "No matter what, even if he _did_ believe me about vampires... He'd think I was crazy. Hell, I think I was crazy. I don't want anyone to know those things about me. I don't want to be that guy anymore."  
  
Andrew sighed, nodding. "All right. I'm sorry I pushed. You'll tell him where you're ready."  
  
"I'll never be ready," Connor whispered, smiling bitterly. "But I need to tell him something soon. Jamie and Jules mean the world to me. I can't lose them. Sooner or later, they're going to get sick of my excuses and kick me out."  
  
"Maybe I could talk to him," Andrew suggested. "I'm good at talking to people."  
  
Connor turned around, laughing. "You might want to rethink that statement, Andrew." He sighed, picking up his jacket. "I should go. I have some studying to do before I go out patrolling."  
  
"Connor..." Andrew shook his head sadly.  
  
"What? Aren't we finished?" Connor pulled his jacket on, striding towards the door.  
  
Andrew crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you going to do about Jamie and Jules?"  
  
Turning back, Connor gave a shrug. "I'm going to hope that they don't talk to any demons."  


* * *

  
Jules strode into the CoHo purposefully. She looked around briefly. Her hands were balled into fists. She walked up to the counter, taking a deep breath. She pulled herself to full height. "I've been looking for you."  
  
Salome turned around. She huffed out a small laugh, looking around. "Congratulations. You found me." She pushed a lock of hair over her ear. "Are you okay there, kid? You seem wound."  
  
"I need to talk to you." Jules leaned against the counter. She took another deep breath, meeting Salome's eyes. "It's really important."  
  
Shrugging, Salome turned back to the coffee maker she was cleaning. "I'm in enough trouble as it is, Kid. I've developed a bad habit of coming into work late. I don't want the manager to think I'm goofing off while I'm working."  
  
Jules chewed on her lower lip. "It's about Connor."  
  
Salome turned back around. Her eyes darted around briefly to see if anyone was watching her. She put her hands on her hips. "All right. What's up then?"  
  
Sliding onto a stool, Jules looked down at the counter, her long hair falling in front of her face. "Are you in love with him?"  
  
Forcing back a chuckle, Salome moved closer to Jules. Her tongue stuck out slightly as she fought a grin. "That's cute. Really." She nodded slowly. "People our age aren't in love."  
  
Jules brought a hand up to cover her face. She shrunk down slightly. "All right. Do you like him?"  
  
"You mean..." Salome leaned in. "Do I like him like you like him?"  
  
Jules nodded silently.  
  
Salome pulled back. "You're bringing out my tender side, kid." She nodded. "Okay. I'll let you in on a secret. Honest truth." She sighed. "You got a better shot with him than I do."  
  
Jules laughed, shrinking down further. "Yeah. Because guys so often go out with geeky, scatterbrains instead of sexy bad girls." She looked up finally. "Connor said you and him were kissing last night."  
  
Salome laughed. "Was this by any chance to get your brother to shut the hell up?" She leaned in. "Kid, there's nothing going on between me and Connor except a very bizarre friendship. You've got nothing to worry about."  
  
Jules brightened. "Really?" She went solemn again. "Do you know what's going on with him?"  
  
Salome jerked her head towards the door. "You know, it's getting pretty dark. You should really head home. You never know what's out there." She turned and went back to her coffee maker.  
  
She paused when she heard Jules get up. She turned back to watch Jules open the door and exit. She laughed, shaking her head. "Connor doesn't know what he's getting into. That girl is going to be trouble when she finally finds a spine."  
  
Someone else approached the counter. Salome turned around, smiling. "Hey. What can I--" Her grin became broader when she saw the large basketball player on the other side. "Josh! Hey! What can I do for you today?"  
  
Josh smiled. His hand darted out, grabbing Salome around the neck. "You can die." He picked her up and hefted her over the counter.  
  
Salome shrieked, alerting the customers and other employees to her distress. She threw her arm back, hitting Josh in the face. Her cross bracelet connected with his cheek. The skin began to sizzle. He pushed her away, sending her headlong into a table. She crashed into it with a grunt.  
  
Dazed, Salome got back to her feet. She put a hand to her head. "The starting forward." She nodded. "Well. That's just great. Suppose Lance'll be happy to get off the bench."   
  
Just as she regained a steady footing, Josh swung his fist, knocking her in the jaw. She retaliated by kicking him in the stomach. She then hit him in the cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the manager come out from the back. "Can we please take this outside?"  
  
Josh shrugged, grabbing Salome by the shoulders. He heaved her up, tossing her back. Salome flew through the air, crashing through the window.   
  
Wincing as the glass cut into her, Salome hit the ground. She wheezed with pain as she attempted to stand. "Okay. I'm really sorry I asked."  
  
Josh jumped out of the window after her. He bore down on her.  
  
With a howl, Salome kicked her legs up, kicking Josh in the jaw. She flipped to her feet, panting hard as she balled her fists.  
  
Josh staggered backwards, growling. "My Mistress didn't tell me you could do that."  
  
"Got a lot of hidden talents," Salome rasped, looking around for some wood to use as a makeshift stake. "This Mistress of yours... She a redheaded Amazonian? Goes by the name of Clarice?"  
  
Leaping in the air, Josh ended up in front of Salome. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed his forehead against hers. "You won't interfere with my Mistress' plans."  
  
Salome put a hand to her head, seeing spots. "So..." She hissed in pain. "That's a yes on the redheaded Amazonian?"  
  
She spotted a fragmented piece of the window frame. She threw herself down on top of it, clutching desperately at the wood.  
  
Josh was on top of her before she could roll over. His heavy weight bore down on her. She struggled to get away, but he weighed nearly twice as much as she did.  
  
"You'll never tell anymore." She felt his cold lips against her flesh. "One down, one to go."  
  
Salome screamed as his fangs pieced deep into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Salome squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists. After a heated moment, the fiery pain lacing through her body faded, the fangs pulled from her flesh.  
  
Josh had jumped off of her. Salome slapped her hand against the tear in her throat. They were not neat punctures as she usually saw. He was new, sloppy. The blood still flowed from the wound. She gripped the stake in her other hand, turning to Josh.  
  
He was spitting onto the ground, wiping his mouth. He gagged, wincing. "What the hell is wrong with your blood? It's... Lemony."  
  
Salome morphed, struggling to her feet. "I'm a demon, you tool. Your mistress didn't--" She moved the clawed hand from her neck. Her palm was coated in blood. She slapped it back over the wound. "You'd think she's tell you these things." She tightened her grip on the fragment of wood. She rushed forward, aiming it at Josh's heart.  
  
The pain in her body dulled her reactions. Josh used his preternatural speed to grab the makeshift stake, snapping it in half. He grabbed Salome's arm, twisting it around her back. "Maybe you don't make a good meal..." He knocked the hand covering her neck out of the way. His fingers pushed into the wound on her throat, opening it further, more blood sliding out onto her shoulder. "But my orders were just to make you dead."  
  
Salome writhed, trying to escape his fierce hold. She grimaced, trying to hold back her cry of pain.  
  
Suddenly, the pressure of his grasp disappeared. His hands turned to dust, covering her. She fell backwards, completely limp.  
  
Dropping his stake, Connor caught her in his arms. He pushed her hair off of her neck, examining the aggravated wound. "Oh, God." He put his hand over it, trying to stop the blood flow. "You're going to be all right, Sal. Don't worry." He voice was shaking, unsure. "You're going to be all right."  
  
He scooped her up, keeping the pressure against her neck. He tried to meet her eyes, to make her focus on him. "Salome, I need you to do something for me." He swallowed hard as her head lolled. "Salome, look at me. I need you to transform back. I'll get you to the hospital."  
  
"Can't," Salome rasped. She cried out as she transformed back. Against her pale skin, the red blood was ever more apparent. "My heart's not in the right place. Different... The doctors would be able to tell what I am."  
  
"Okay then." He held her closer. "I'll do what I can." He broke into a run. He could feel the warm blood against his hand. Salome was slipping away fast. He needed to do something. She couldn't die, not now. He had only just found people who understood what he was. He liked having friends who knew what he did at night. He needed Salome and Andrew. If he didn't, he might... He might go back to being what he was before. Back when he was in Los Angeles.  
  
His heart was pounding. The blood thundered in his ears as Salome's slipped away quicker. He crossed the campus in long strides. His body was complaining. Even with his powers, running for so long so hard was difficult. But he couldn't slow. If he wasn't quick, Salome would...  
  
He took the stairs of his building three at a time. He could hear Salome whimper as she was jostled around.   
  
Once he was at his door, he fumbled with the doorknob. It was locked. He reached into his pocket, trying to find his keys. After only a moment, he gave up, pounding on the door. "Jamie! Open the door! Please! Now!"  
  
He looked down at Salome, panting for air. "You still with me?"  
  
"I told you," she whispered weakly. "I'm annoyingly persistent, Ace."  
  
The lock of the door clicked open. "Did you forget your--"   
  
Connor pushed past Jamie, carrying Salome inside.   
  
"Connor? Wha--"  
  
He kept moving towards his room, jumping the coffee table that was in his way. "I need bandages. Lots of them. Now!"  
  
"What happened to her?" Jamie asked, running to the bathroom.   
  
Connor laid Salome gingerly on his bed. "She was attacked! Hurry! I have to stop the bleeding."  
  
Jamie ran in, carrying the First Aid kit. He handed it to Connor. "I'll call an ambulance."  
  
"No!" Connor snapped. He opened up the kit. "No doctors!"  
  
"Connor, she's bleeding to death!" Jamie yelled as Connor moved his hand away from the wound. "Whatever happened, you can't just try to patch this up yourself."  
  
"I've dealt with worse," Connor intoned darkly.  
  
"Connor," Jamie sounded desperate. "What is going on? Just tell me."  
  
"Does it look like I have the time to explain?" Connor snapped. He looked up at Jamie, his blue eyes clouded with anger. "Now get the hell out of my room."  


* * *

  
"Sorry I'm late!" Jules pushed the door opened with her foot. Her arms were full as she balanced two pizza boxes. "I figured neither of you guys would think of making dinner, so I picked some up."   
  
She set the boxes down on the table and went to the door, shutting and locking it. "Say, why was the door unlocked?"  
  
"It's hard to lock it when it's open," Jamie said dully from the couch. He leaned back.  
  
"Okay..." Jules opened the pizza box. She took out a slice and bit into it. "You want some? Hawaiian style." She sat down next to Jamie. "So why was the door open?" She took another bite.  
  
"Connor didn't close it when he and Salome came in." Jamie sighed, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Slme?" Jules' voice was muffled by the food in her mouth. She swallowed. "Salome? Is here?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "They're in his room."  
  
Jules' eyes grew wide. "Salome in here. In Connor's room. Alone with him. With the door closed."  
  
Jamie craned his neck to look at the door to Connor's room. "Probably locked too."  
  
"But... She said..." Jules gaped. "That _bitch_! She totally lied."  
  
"She's hurt." Jamie turned back to Jules. His jaw was clenched, his words a hiss. "She's bleeding badly."  
  
"What?" Jules dropped her pizza slice, running towards Connor's door. "Why aren't you in there helping? You used to read medical textbooks for fun! Why haven't you called an ambulance?"  
  
"He doesn't want my help." Jamie shrugged, his expression impassive. "He told me to get the hell out. So I did. Really, I'm tired of trying to understand Connor. If those two are going to get themselves in trouble like that and not get help..." He shook his head. "If she dies, it's on him, not me."  
  
"How can you say that?" Jules gasped, sliding back down onto the couch. Her face was creased in worry. "Connor is your best friend."  
  
"He _was_ my best friend," Jamie replied harshly. "I don't know what he is now."  
  
"We have to find out why he's acting so strangely," Jules whispered. She nodded. "There has to be a good explanation for it."  
  
"Get your head out of the clouds," Jamie rasped. "I know you've got a thing for the guy, but it's getting a little pathetic. I think... I don't think we can let it go any longer. We have to do something."  
  
"That's what I'm saying!" Jules exclaimed. She rose again and began to pace. "We have to do something... I just don't know what to do. We've already tried talking to him. Maybe we could call his parents?"  
  
"No." Jamie got up. He grabbed Jules' shoulders, turning her to face him. "I think we have to _do something_. He's dangerous. There are fights and blood and staying out all night. We can't just let that go any more. I know he was our friend, but...."  
  
Jules jerked away from Jamie. "What are you saying? Are you saying you want to kick him out? But he's--"  
  
"It doesn't matter what he is." Jamie shook his head furiously. He took up a pace in front of the couch. He was moving quickly, erratically changing his direction. "He's not my responsibility. All I care about is keeping you safe. If he'd let his girlfriend get hurt like this... I don't even want to think what could happen to you."   
  
He stopped pacing, walking slowly back to Jules. He brought a hand to her hair and gently stroked it. "I've got to watch out for you. I'm more worried about having you be safe than him as a friend. If he's going to be putting us in danger, he can't stay here."  
  
"Good to know what you think of me."  
  
They both turned at the sound of Connor's voice. He was standing in front of his door, wiping the blood from his hands. His light blue eyes were hardened with fury. He crossed the room, going to the kitchen sink. He looked down at his stained hands before turning the water on and sticking them beneath the spray.  
  
Jules took a step towards Connor. "Do you... Do you need any help?" She paled at the blood on him. "Is Salome all right?"  
  
"She's resting." Connor grimaced as he scrubbed the blood off of his skin. Once he had the majority of it off, he shut off the water and dried his hands. He picked up his jacket. "Don't go into my room. I need to go out."  
  
"What?" Jamie ran to the door, throwing himself in front of it before Connor could get out. His face was contorted in anger and confusion. "You're just going to bring a bleeding person into my place, patch her up a bit and then take off? Where the hell do you think you're going?"   
  
He snarled at Connor, his eyes trained on him. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm me," Connor growled back. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Unfortunately. Now get the hell out of my way."  
  
"It doesn't work that way," Jamie challenged. "You don't get to just come in and out with no explanation. This is my place. My dad paid for it and I let you live here. And you're acting like you're in charge. This is something going on that requires first aid and you're acting like it's nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing." Connor grit his teeth, squaring up against Jamie. "It's something. It's something that I can't explain to you. I don't want you to be afraid."  
  
"I'm already afraid," Jamie spat back. "I'm afraid that I'm putting me and my sister in danger just by knowing you. Tell me, Connor, does _everyone_ you know get hurt?"  
  
Connor's face cut. He took a step away from Jamie, his body language completely changing. Where a moment ago there had been a strong and confident man, there was now an uneasy boy. He looked down, shaking his head. "I didn't want... I'm trying..." He looked up again after a moment, taking a deep breath. "If I don't do something, more people are going to get hurt."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Jamie asked, leaning against the door more heavily. "Going to 'take care'," he made sarcastic air quotes, "of the guy who did that to her?" His voice was laced with venom.  
  
Slowly, the hurt and pain on Connor's face contorted into creepy half-smile. "I already did." He cracked his knuckles. "Now I need to find the person that sent him."  
  
"You're not leaving this apartment," Jamie hissed darkly.  
  
Connor stuck out his chin defiantly. "I think you should try to stop me."  
  
Jules had been watching this exchange silently, but she couldn't take it any longer. She rushed forward, standing between them. "Hey! Stop it, you two! You're best friends!"  
  
"Best friends tell each other what's going on in their lives," Jamie growled. "Especially when it's going to get someone killed."  
  
"You have to trust me," Connor said evenly. "It's better that you don't know." He pushed past Jules. "Now get out of my way before I make you."  
  
Jamie shook his head. "I'm sorry. No."  
  
Sighing, Connor shrugged. "Then I'm sorry too."  
  
He grabbed Jamie by the shirt and lifted him up, pulling him roughly away from the door. He threw him onto the couch.  
  
Jamie fell in a heap. He shook off his disorientation and sat up. "Just tell us what the hell is going on!" He demanded. "Stop with the cloak and dagger! Just straight out!"  
  
Connor tore open the door savagely. He paused for a moment in the threshold. "I _can't_ ," while his voice was angry, it was tinged with a note of regret. "I don't have time to sit down and explain to you why my life sucks! I have to _go_."  
  
He shook his head savagely and stormed out. He slammed the door behind him. The force caused the wall to shake. A picture fell, the glass shattering on the floor.  
  
Jules sighed and walked to the fallen frame. She picked it up. It was of Connor and his family. She began to collect the glass. She turned to Jamie and arched a brow. "Any other bright ideas, Mr. Sensitivity?"  
  
"One." Jamie pulled himself off the couch with a groan, rubbing his neck. He crossed the room and grabbed his jacket off the hook next to the door. He pulled it on, wincing as his sore muscles complained. He pulled the door open. He turned to Jules, giving her a questioning look. "Well? Are you coming or not?"  


* * *

  
As soon as he was on the street, Connor pulled the stake from his jacket. He gripped it tightly in his hands. He could feel the wood cracking beneath his pressure of his fingers.  
  
He strode to the payphone, fishing a few coins out of his pocket. He dialled the number, waiting impatiently. He darted his gaze around, scanning the area for any signs of vampires. "Andrew." He leaned against the glass of the booth. "Salome was attacked. And I mean she got her ass royally kicked. Clarice sent someone to try and kill her."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Connor could hear Andrew pacing. He hemmed and hawed before responding. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't want you to say anything." Connor gripped the stake tighter, feeling splinters dig into his flesh. "I want you to be careful. The vamp said one down, one to go. I'm betting you're the other."  
  
Connor hung up the phone before Andrew could say another word.  
  
He opened the door of the phone booth and exited. He sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of Clarice. He didn't know it well. It was faint in his memory.  
  
He caught the scent of a vampire on the air. Was it the one he had killed earlier? He couldn't be sure.  
  
"I'm not in a good mood," Connor called out to no one. "I don't like it when people try to kill my friends."  
  
He heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around, holding his stake up.  
  
Jamie and Jules were standing there, eyes wide.  
  
Jamie grabbed Jules, pushing her behind him. He stared at Connor, mouth agape. "Why do you have a table leg?"  
  
Connor didn't care if they saw him with a stake. He cared about the trio of vampires he saw charging from behind his friends. "Get back!" He bellowed. He leapt over them, pushing them out of the way. Jamie grabbed Jules, holding her close. They were thrown three feet, skidding across the pavement. Jamie used his own body to cushion the blow for his younger sister.  
  
Not even pausing to look back at his friends, Connor went on the attack. He landed in front of the vampires in a crouch. Jumping up again, he kicked the two flanking vampires simultaneously. He then went to focus on the one in the middle: the largest, the most imposing.  
  
His foot connected with its chest. The vampire caught his foot and forced him to the ground. He yelped in pain as his face his the pavement.  
  
The other two vampires had regained their senses after being kicked by Connor. But instead of attacking him, they headed straight towards Jules and Jamie. The Blacks were still on the ground, horrified at what they were seeing.  
  
Connor jumped back to his feet and punched his opponent in the jaw. He whirled around to his friends. "Get out of here! Run!"  
  
"We're not leaving you!" Jamie shouted. He struggled to his feet and threw a punch at one of the attacking vampires. He missed by a long shot. The vampire grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Jamie howled and struggled to get away.  
  
The other vampire grabbed Jules by the waist, hauling her to her feet. She screamed, writhing in its arms. She pounded her small fists against its chest.  
  
"Jules!" Connor shouted. He flipped his opponent over his shoulder. Once the vampire was on the ground, he jammed his stake in its heart. "Hold on!"  
  
The vampire that held Jamie had lost interest in him now that the leader had been killed. He picked him up, tossing him. Jamie yelled as he was thrown through the air, hitting the ground with a thump.  
  
"Take the girl and go!" The vampire yelled at its companion. He got Connor in a half Nelson and wrapped a hand around his throat. "Where do you think you're going, Destroyer?"  
  
Connor choked as his windpipe constricted. He grabbed at the vampire's arm. He tried to flip him, but its hold was tenacious.  
  
"Get off of my sister!" Jamie struggled to his feet and launched himself at the vampire trying to carry Jules off. He jumped on his back, trying to slow him down.  
  
"Jamie!" Connor rasped. "Don't!"  
  
The vampire slammed his elbow back, hitting Jamie in the nose. Jamie fell back, blood sliding down his face. He tried to get back to his feet, but faltered.  
  
Connor struggled to get his arm free. His muscles strained as he reached for his jacket. If he pushed much harder, his shoulder would dislocate. With a yell, he was able to get his fingers around the handle of the knife in his pocket. He pulled it out and slammed it into his attacker's arm. He pulled it out again, grinning in maniacal ferality.  
  
The vampire released Connor, slamming a hand over the wound in his arm.  
  
Connor whirled around, slicing the blade across the vampire's neck. The head severed neatly, both head and body turning to dust.   
  
He ran to Jules' attacker. He was still struggle to carry the writhing girl off. Connor grabbed him by the throat. Jules shrieked as she was pulled along.   
  
"Let go of her!" Connor demanded.  
  
"Make me," the vampire snarled back, gripping Jules tighter.  
  
His smile widening, Connor slid the blade of his knife through the vampire's arm, lopping it off. Jules staggered away, screaming as she tried to push the severed arm away from her.  
  
Jamie was back on his feet. He ran to Jules, shielding her from the fighting with his body. She was shaking madly, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Connor slammed his stake into the vampire's chest. As the wall of dust dispersed, he saw Jamie and Jules.  
  
The adrenaline subsided and he staggered backwards. He dropped both the stake and bloodstained knife. Jamie and Jules had not only seen him fight, they had seen him at his most brutal, relishing in the kill.  
  
He panted for breath, his eyes wide. He lower lip trembled as he stared at his friends. "I.... I...."  
  
Jamie let go of his sister, taking a step towards Connor. His brown eyes were hardened in fury. "What the _hell_ was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Connor steeled his nerves, crouching down to pick up his weapons again. He couldn't afford to lose his composure. This was the second attack on one of his friends in one night. There would be time for regret later. Now, he needed to make sure his friends were safe. "Go home." His voice was a low growl through gritted teeth. He cleaned the blade of his knife on his sleeve, tucking it back into his jacket. He gripped the stake tightly in his hand. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
"You can't pretend you didn't just--" Jamie looked around He blinked as he saw there were no corpses lying on the pavement. He cocked his head, furrowing his brow. The anger melted from his voice, replaced by utter confusion. "What exactly did you do?"  
  
Ignoring Jamie, Connor tilted his head upwards, sniffing the air. He was getting nothing but the dust of the vampires he had just slain, and Jamie's blood. "I don't have time to explain." He strode to Jamie, grunting. He gave him a firm slap on the shoulder, bracing him. He looked briefly into Jamie's eyes before continuing his search of the area. "Go back to our place. Don't let anyone in unless it's me or my friend Andrew."  
  
"So you're just going to give me orders?" Jamie laughed hollowly. He pointed to the piles of dust on the ground. "You're not going to tell me what the hell is going on with the dust piles, but you're going to tell me what to do."  
  
Connor kept darting his gaze to areas where vampires were likely to come from. He had no time for his friend's anger. He tightened his fists, trying to keep himself from lashing out. "Yeah, I think I am. You're not exactly explaining why the hell you followed me out here tonight."  
  
"I thought you were in trouble," Jamie snarled back. He brought a hand to his face, wiping the blood off on his palm. He swallowed hard as he looked down at the evidence of his injury.   
  
"Looks to me like you were the one in trouble." Connor didn't want to say those things to Jamie, but he couldn't contain his rage and frustration. He was such an idiot, thinking he could keep this secret from his friends. It was only a matter of time before they became involved in his world, no matter how much he had tried to deny it. Soon enough, they would be abandoning him as everyone else did. "Go home. Just... Go home and stay there."  
  
"Screw you, Connor."  
  
Both Connor and Jamie turned in shock to Jules. She was still shaking, hugging herself. She was glaring at Connor. She bit her lip, clutching at herself tighter. She seemed in a war to try and keep herself from trembling uncontrollably. "Jamie's right. You can't just kill vampires in front of us and not explain it! You can't pretend it didn't happen!"  
  
"Kill _what_?" Both Jamie and Connor exclaimed in unison. Connor's eyes had grown wide. He staggered backwards slightly in shock at both Jules' words and her savagery.   
  
Jules rolled her eyes. She moved her hands to her hips. Instead of looking frightened, she now appeared extremely annoyed.. "Vam-Pires. The undead. Bloodsuckers. Dracula wannabes." She shivered. "That's what they were, weren't they?"  
  
Jamie chuckled softly and put a hand on Jules' shoulder. He patted her shoulder soothingly. "You know there's no such thing as vampires. I think you're just traumatized."  
  
Jules batted Jamie's hand away from her, jerked away. She snorted and glared at him. "Don't patronize me, James David Black. How do you explain what just happened if it wasn't vampires?"  
  
Connor sighed, running a hand through his hair. Clearly, neither Jamie nor Jules were going to leave without an explanation. They would stay out here until he said something. At least if he went home with them, he would be able to make sure they kept safe. "All right. You win. I'll explain everything. But not here." He cradled his head. He could feel a massive headache coming on. "I should probably check on Salome anyway. Give Andrew another call." He jerked his head in the direction of their apartment. "You two walk ahead of me. I'll watch your backs."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain why the hell that person attacked my sister!" Jamie snarled at Connor. He put a protective arm around Jules' shoulders. Jules wrinkled her nose and pushed him away.  
  
Connor squared up against Jamie. He pointed the stake at him and jabbed it gently into Jamie's chest. Jamie looked horror-stricken, taking a step away. Connor tried to keep an impassive look on his face. He didn't want them to see the sorrow that was welling inside of him. He needed to be a leader, to get them out of harm's way. "If we stay here, she might get attacked again." He then jerked the stake in the direction of their apartment building. "We need to get home. Then I'll tell you everything. They can't come in without being invited."  
  
"Because they're vampires," Jules said again. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her anger had turned to confusion. "How can they be real?"  
  
"They're _not_ ," Jamie stressed. He laughed, covering his face with his hands. He then threw his arms out, gesturing emphatically. "I can't believe you two are being so serious about something that doesn't exist. This is... It's just crazy talk!"  
  
Connor shook his head sadly. He put an arm around Jules, leading her along. He gestured for Jamie to follow him. He bit his lower lip and laughed bitterly. "You know, Jamie... I really wish that was true."  


* * *

  
Clarice strode into the storage room, slamming the door behind her. She put her hands on her hips. Her demonic visage looked at the more terrifying as her yellow eyes burned with fury. She snarled, shaking her head savagely. "He killed them all."  
  
Wesley pulled the hood back from his face and looked up at Clarice. "Did he?" He blinked and slid up from his crouched position. His lips curled in a small smile and he nodded. "Truly remarkable. Angel should be proud."   
  
Clarice strode towards Wesley, her long, red hair flying behind her. She morphed into human face, still looking as frightening and furious as ever. "Every night I send more of my minions out. Every night he kills them. Master, let me go after him again. Let me kill him. You don't need him."  
  
Wesley cocked a brow. He gave a soft chuckle as he touched a hand to Clarice's cheek. He stroked the cold skin in an almost loving fashion. "I'm sorry..." He pulled his hand back, striking it hard against Clarice's face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the empty room "Are you presuming to tell me what I need?"  
  
Clarice brought a hand to her face, covering the sore spot. She looked down, away from Wesley. She grit her teeth. "I'm sorry, Master," Each word was carefully spat out, a vain attempt at remorse. "I just mean he'll interfere with our plans."  
  
Wesley nodded slowly. He reached a hand out, tipping Clarice's chin up so she met his eyes. "Yes... Our plans. You see, I find this funny..." He slipped his hand down, grabbing her by the neck. He tightened his fingers around her disused windpipe and slammed her against the wall. "Because it is not our plan. It is my plan. The Destroyer is part of my plan."  
  
Clarice hissed, wriggling against Wesley's grasp. She put her hand over Wesley's, but made no attempt to pull it away. "Master, I would hate to point out your mistake, but choking me is hardly punishment. I don't breathe."  
  
"I'm well aware of that." Wesley smirked, tightening his grip. "I just wanted to remind you that I could twist your head until it comes clean off." He leaned in close, huffing a breathe onto her skin. "Remember this, Clarice... You are nothing but a vampire. Your special skills may be an asset to me, but you are easily replaced." He leaned yet closer, whispering into her ear. "When I found you, you were whoring yourself on the streets of Los Angeles and eating your customers. I've made you an instrument of the Senior Partners."  
  
He shoved her to the ground. He stood over her, his head held high. When Clarice tried to stand, he buried his foot in her gut. "I could so very easily send you back."  
  
Clarice winced in pain. With her jaw set tightly, she looked up at Wesley. She balled her fists, trying to fight the urge to scowl. "Master, because of the Destroyer, we lost the tribute."  
  
Wesley crouched down beside her. He reached out, grabbing Clarice by the hair. He pulled her up into a crouch position. "Then we will just have to think of another way to get it, won't we?" He grinned maniacally at her.   
  
With his free hand, he reached into his robes. He withdrew a knife, gripping the ornate handle tightly in his fist. He slid the blade over Clarice's cheek. "Now... You know what needs to be done."  
  
Clarice swallowed hard. She reached up, wrapping her own hand around the knife. Together, she and Wesley slid it over her palm. She winced as the skin split and her red blood slid out. She morphed back into her demon face, holding her hand out, palm down. The blood dripped slowly to the concrete floor.   
  
"Don't worry. The Destroyer may have brute strength on his side." Wesley watched the blood mingle with the star and goat symbol. The painted symbol began to shimmer as it made contact. "But by the time he realizes what we're doing, we'll have changed the world."  


* * *

  
As soon as Connor shut and locked the door to the apartment, Jamie clapped his hand on his shoulder. Connor had to fight the instinct to pull a stake out. He was still on edge from the fight. "You shouldn't do that," Connor commented, pushing Jamie's hand off him. He turned, casting a dirty look at Jamie. "Fighting winds me up. I could have killed you."  
  
Jamie just glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood next to Jules, who had a much more sympathetic look on her face. "All right. We're here. I want to know what's going on. No more bull, just the straight story. Why are you acting like a freak right now?"  
  
"It's not an act," Connor shot back, laughing bitterly. "I really am a freak." He strode across the room towards the phone. "I need to talk to Andrew."  
  
Jules stepped in his way. Her cheeks were still stained with tears. She placed a hand on his chest to halt him. "No, Connor. You need to talk to us. How can vampires be real? How do you know how to fight them?"  
  
"Vampires _aren't_ real." Jamie pointed an accusatory finger at Jules. "You have been reading way too much Anne Rice lately."  
  
Connor rolled his eyes and sidestepped around Jules. "You've been asking me for weeks what the hell is going on. Either you can accept it or you can keep pretending I'm in the Mafia or some ridiculous excuse like that. Whatever you choose, stay the hell out of my way and let me do my job."  
  
Jules turned, frowning deeply. "What _is_ your job?" She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. "Are you like... Van Helsing? Descended from a line of vampire hunters?"  
  
"Vampires. Don't. Exist," Jamie insisted. He shook his head. "Stop feeding his delusion."  
  
Jules patently ignored her brother, following Connor's path to the phone. She bit her lip. "Are you... I dunno... The son of a vampire and a mortal woman, cursed to kill vampires with your preternatural strength and skill?"  
  
Connor cradled his head, groaning. His head was beginning to throb now. "Can you two just--" He looked up at Jules, blinking. "That's actually a really good guess. How'd you think of it?"  
  
Jules shrugged, giving him an embarrassed smile. "I've been watching a lot of anime. You mean I was right?"  
  
He looked down, feeling the knot in his stomach grow. He took a deep breath, trying to force himself to speak. "Actually, both of my parents were vampires."  
  
"Even if vampires _were_ real, they couldn't have children. They're dead." Jamie laughed, throwing himself down onto the couch. "Vampires wouldn't even have the circulation to achieve erection."  
  
Connor shuddered and grunted. That was the last thing he wanted to think about. "I don't have time for a round of all thing metaphysical with Agent Scully. Vampires usually can't have kids. I'm the only one, which _believe me_ , I wish were different. I can't get into it." He finally picked up the phone. "Jules, since you're not freaking out, do you mind going in to check on Salome?"  
  
Jules paled once again. She backed up, shrinking down. "Salome? You want me to check on Salome? What if there's blood?"  
  
Connor actually laughed. It wasn't strong, just a small chuckle. He ran a hand through his hair. "I actually don't think blood is going to be the thing that'll freak you out if you go in there."  
  
Swallowing hard, Jules back up further. "Are there guts?"  
  
"It'll be fine, Jules." Connor gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Please? It would mean a lot to me."  
  
With a small squeak, Jules nodded and slowly walked towards Connor's room.  
  
He turned his attention back to the phone as he heard the voice on the other end. "Andrew. It's me again. Do me a favour: Don't leave your room tonight. Clarice is gunning for my friends." He couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, Andrew... You're my friend. Stay safe."  
  
He hung up and turned back to Jamie. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, arching a brow.  
  
Jamie looking down at his feet, shrinking down on the couch. "There's no such thing as vampires," he muttered.  
  
Connor nodded slowly. "Keep telling yourself that, Jay. Maybe you'll start to believe it." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I've just got to think. What does Clarice want? The only thing I can figure is she really wants to piss me off... Well, it's working."  
  
Jamie jumped to his feet, pointing a finger at Connor. "The idea that a creature could sustain itself for eternity on blood is completely ludicrous." He laughed, shaking his head. "It's completely and utterly unbelievable."  
  
Connor shrugged. "Unbelievable? Yeah. Real? Also yeah. Just because you can't believe something doesn't mean it isn't true."  
  
He turned away from Jamie, lowering his head. "This is why I didn't tell you." His voice was mournful. "I knew you couldn't handle it. You saw me dust three vampires out there and you _still_ can't believe it. Jamie, it's real." He laughed bitterly. "You still think I'm a dangerous psycho."  
  
Jamie looked down and shrugged. "I really don't know _what_ to think, Connor."  
  
Connor turned back, sighing. "I heard what you said to Jules before. If you want me out, I'll be gone tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Frowning, Jamie looked up and met Connor's eyes. "I thought we were friends."  
  
Connor tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "So did I."  
  
They stood in front of each other for a long, uncomfortable moment. Time seemed to stretch on, neither of them knowing what to say.  
  
Thankfully, Jules exited Connor's bedroom, looking far paler than she had been when she had gone in. "Uh... Connor?"  
  
Connor turned to face her. He frowned when he saw her ashen face. "Jules? What's wrong? Is it Salome?" His eyes widened. "Is she--"  
  
"A demon?" Salome stepped out of the bedroom, smiling. "The kid and I were just discussing that."  
  
Salome's injuries had been covered in bandages. From where he stood, he could smell no fresh blood on her. She was in her demon form. Her purple skin was perfectly displayed, as she only wore Connor's hockey jersey. She leaned against the wall. "I will never understand what the problem you guys have with my skin colour. I've been told I'm quite sexy."  
  
"I just asked Jules to check on you." Connor's cheeks turned red as he looked over the demon in his shirt. "You didn't have to get up. You should be resting. That vampire took a good chunk out of you."  
  
"I'm all right." Salome grinned. "Besides, who can rest with all of this arguing? I thought if I came out." She walked closer to Jamie. "I might get James here out of the River Denial."  
  
Jamie looked over Salome. He cracked a small smile, examining her closely. He then began to guffaw. He doubled over, grabbing his side. He stamped his foot on the floor as he chuckled. "I get it! Oh, I _get it_!" He pointed a finger at Connor. "You know, I didn't think you had this in you! You've all been having me on! I didn't think you could pull off something _this_ elaborate.'  
  
Connor, Jules and Salome all shared uncomfortable looks as Jamie kept laughing. Slowly, his laughter died down. He gave Connor a nervous smile. "Come on... Give it up. Joke's over."  
  
Connor gave him a tiny shrug. "Sorry." He sighed. "It's not a joke."  
  
"Of course it is!" Jamie exclaimed, backing towards the wall. He laughed again, a nervous twitter. "You covered Salome in fake blood and when she was in her room she slathered herself in that cheap looking paint."  
  
Salome's jaw dropped. "I am not cheap looking!"  
  
Jamie ignored her, pressing his back up against the wall. "You got some guys to attack us, just so you could have some fun at my expense..."  
  
"Why would I want to do that to you?" Connor asked, frowning. "Do you really think I would make something like this up? Jamie, you're my friend. I wouldn't want to freak you out like this."  
  
"Then why are you?" Jamie snapped. "You're all freaking me out. Pretending vampires are real. They're not!"  
  
"Where were you two hours ago?" Salome growled, taking a step toward Jamie. Connor put an arm out, trying to hold her back. "You could have told that to the guy trying to tear my throat out with his teeth!"  
  
Jules held a hand up. She smiled nervously. "Umm... Salome? If you're a demon, why was a vampire trying to kill you? I mean, aren't you evil too?"  
  
Salome shook her head. "No, kid. I'm completely not evil."  
  
"Also, not a demon," Jamie snapped.  
  
"Well," Jules shrugged at her brother. "How do you explain how we've never seen her roots?"  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes. He strode to Salome and tugged on her hair. "She dyes it every week."  
  
Salome snarled and slapped his hand away from her. "You just want me to show you if cuffs and collar match."  
  
"Okay!" Connor yelled, holding his hands up. "I am about to go crazy--" He turned to Salome, eyes wide. "They _do_?"  
  
She gave him a wink.  
  
Connor shook his head furiously. "Okay. Off-topic. Important stuff: You," he pointed to Jules, "Believe me. You," he pointed to Jamie, "Don't and think I'm insane. And you," he pointed to Salome, "Are making me very uncomfortable dressed in only my jersey."  
  
Salome frowned. "You don't think I look good?"  
  
Connor blushed. "Beside the point. Okay, nothing is going to get resolved. Whether you believe me or not, some angry as hell people are trying to hurt us. Clarice is not going to be happy until you're all dead."  
  
"Who's Clarice?" Jules asked.  
  
"She's the vampire leader around campus," Connor explained. He glared at Jamie. "And if you say there's no such thing as vampires again, then you're going to have to own up to a completely average girl knocking you unconscious."  
  
Jamie paled and kept his mouth shut.  
  
Connor nodded and continued. "Okay. I want to figure out what she's after. There must be a reason why she's trying to kill my friends."  
  
"It can't just be to piss you off," Salome said, "I mean, why would anyone want a pissed-off Destroyer?"  
  
"Are we in danger here?" Jules asked. "I mean, can they attack us while we sleep?"  
  
Connor shook his head. "No, we're safe as long as we're inside. Vampires can't enter a home unless the owner invites them. We're safe and Andrew..." He paled suddenly. "Oh..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Salome asked.  
  
Connor snatched up his jacket. "Vampire's don't need to be invited into a motel room."  


* * *

  
Andrew pursed his lips as he sat cross-legged on his bed. He held a piece of wood in one hand and a knife in the other. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he brought the knife closer to the untouched wood. "Why can't he keep his stakes longer? He's killed almost a whole tree just since I got here."  
  
His hand trembled as he brought the knife closer and closer. He pulled back suddenly, setting the knife down on the bed. He took a deep breath, biting down on his lower lip. He picked the knife up again, bringing it to the wood again. Slowly, he began to whittle away. Shavings fell onto an abandoned issue of _Cinescape_ lying under him.  
  
"You're not going to cut yourself, you're not going to cut yourself," he chanted repeatedly.   
  
He nicked his finger. With a hiss, he dropped both the partially whittled stake and knife. He brought his finger to his mouth, sucking on it. He got up and shook his smarting hand while jumping around. "I don't understand why he can't just tell Jamie and Jules. Then they can do this kind of stuff. Watchers aren't supposed to be stuck with manual labour." He frowned deeply. "I'm all scholarly and stuff."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Andrew whirled around, staring at it. His eyes were wide, remembering what Connor had told him. He took a hesitant step closer. "Ummm.... Who is it?" He tried to keep the tremor out of his voice.  
  
"House keeping," a sweet female voice called up.  
  
"It's a bit late for house keeping," Andrew looked around for his weapons. He wrapped his fingers around a crossbow, picking it up. "Besides, I don't need any fresh towels."  
  
The door shook as the person on the other side pounded on it. Plaster fell from the walls as the door strained under the pressure of the hits. After only four pounds, it flew off of the hinges, hitting the floor.   
  
Clarice growled as she stepped over the threshold. "This room is going to need a big clean up when I'm done with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew pointed the crossbow at Clarice. He tried to keep his nerves steady as he aimed. "You're not allowed to come in here. This is my home."  
  
Clarice laughed as she stepped over the door. She crept closer and closer to Andrew. Her yellow eyes appeared sinister in the dim light of the room. "Public accommodations. You would think a big smart Watcher would know that. They're just taking anyone in these days, aren't they?"  
  
Andrew's hands shook as he squeezed the trigger of the crossbow. "I'll shoot."  
  
"Very scary." Clarice nodded, not halting. She put her hands up, grinning at Andrew. "Come on there. Free shot. Just for fun."  
  
"You're Clarice, aren't you?" Andrew backed up, raising the crossbow higher. "The vampire who tried to kill Connor."  
  
Clarice's jaw dropped. She managed to look offended, even with her demonic face. "Why... I've never tried to kill the Destroyer." She snorted. "He's hardly any use to me dead."  
  
"It would hurt Angel." Andrew backed himself up against the wall. He swallowed hard, trying to keep himself calm. "Isn't that what the Circle of the Black Thorn wants?"  
  
"We would love to hurt Angelus," Clarice hissed. Her smile widened, showing off her fangs. "But my Master has much more interesting ways of doing it."  
  
She seemed distracted. Andrew took the opportunity. He fired the crossbow. The arrowed whizzed through the air, aimed at Clarice's heart.   
  
With lightning fast reflexes, she brought her hand up, wrapping it around the shaft of the arrow. It was only a millimetre from her heart. She laughed, holding the arrow up to study it. "That was a really good shot, Stud." She snapped the arrow in two, letting the end fall. She held the front end up, pointing the arrowhead towards him. "Want to try two out of three?"  
  
"I've got a better idea."  
  
Clarice whipped around to see Connor in the doorway. He pulled a stake out of his jacket, grinning at her. "You know, I'm glad you've decided to come out of hiding. I'm really sick of killing your flunkies."  
  
Cocking her head, Clarice grinned at Connor. "Well, well, well... Knew you couldn't keep the Destroyer away for long. It's just nature, I suppose. You're nothing but a killer deep down."  
  
The grin on Connor's face contorted in a snarl. "I'm not a killer."  
  
Clarice leapt into the air, crossing the room. She landed in front of Connor. "Well, I am."  
  
She buried the arrow in his shoulder, digging it deep into his flesh. He howled, the stake dropping from his fingers. He threw his now-free hand over the wound. She had buried the arrowhead clean into him.   
  
Clarice leaned closer to him. "My Master said not to kill you. He didn't say anything about maiming."  
  
She punched him in the jaw, sending him flying back outside. He landed on the ground, groaning. He struggled to get back up to his feet.  
  
"Connor!" Andrew picked a cross up from the nightstand. He gripped it in one hand, the crossbow still in the other.  
  
With a howl, Connor pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. He pointed the blood-soaked arrowhead at Clarice. "Leave Andrew out of this. If you want to fight me, fight me."  
  
"I can't leave Andrew out of this," Clarice said casually. "See, I want to kill him. That brings him into the loop."  
  
Andrew ran to Clarice. She turned towards him, growling, baring her fangs.  
  
Gripping it tightly, Andrew held the cross out in front of him. His jaw was set in concentration as he pressed forward.  
  
Clarice recoiled, turning her head away from the cross. "Idiot Watcher," she growled.  
  
"Yeah, well who's the one walking out of here, tough guy?" Andrew snapped back.  
  
Connor dropped the broken arrow, taking deep breaths. He took careful steps back towards the motel room. "Andrew, get me a stake and run."  
  
"No," Andrew said through gritted teeth. "You're coming with me."  
  
"What?" Connor put a hand to his shoulder. "I'm not finished yet."  
  
Clarice backed away from the cross. She picked a sword up from under Andrew's bed. She snarled at him. "Cross won't do you much good if I cut your arm off."  
  
"We're going!" Andrew barked at Connor, getting out of the motel room. He lowered the cross, keeping his gaze on Clarice. "You're in no shape to fight her now." He turned briefly to Connor. "Don't make me order you. Just run."  
  
Andrew went running. It took Connor a moment to follow after him. The pain in his arm was enough to stop him from speeding ahead, keeping in stride with Andrew. "I could have killed her," Connor grunted as he ran.  
  
Shaking his head, Andrew made a beeline to his car. "She's not the problem."  
  
"What?" Connor opened up the door to the passenger side. "I think a vampire with super strength constitutes a problem."  
  
"She's got a Master," Andrew got into the car and started it. "That's what I'm worried about."  


* * *

  
Jamie paced back and forth, chewing on his thumbnail. He muttered under his breath, shaking his head furiously.  
  
Jules watched him go back and forth. She sat down in at the kitchen table, cradling her head. She rubbed her temples and sighed. "Jay, you're making me seasick. Can you please stop pacing?"  
  
Jamie began to chew on the nail on his index finger. "Most hauntings are explained as publicity stunts perpetrated by fame-hungry individuals... Vampirism is an extreme form of gothic subculture, performed by individuals who can no longer tell the difference between mass media and reality."  
  
"And Oswald acted alone?" Salome chimed in. She was reclining on the couch, still in her demon form. She lay back, sighing. "James, you are going to drive yourself insane trying to come up with rational explanations for the world in which Connor and I are forced to reside. You know, considering your interest in comic books and horror movies, you would think this would be easier for you."  
  
"Comic books and horror movies are an escape from reality," Jamie snapped. He was shaking slightly. "It's not something wanting to break into my house and kill me. No, this isn't real... This is... You guys are just trying to freak me out."  
  
"Mission accomplished then." Salome snapped back at him.  
  
"Guys, stop it," Jules said softly. "I'm worried about Connor. I mean he's out there alone. What if those vampires find him?"  
  
"Then they'll find themselves big piles of dust." Salome pushed herself back to her feet. He's a lot stronger than you know. This is what he does. He kills vampires."  
  
Jules frowned deeply. "So you're not worried about him at all?"  
  
"Oh, I'm worried about him." Salome glared at Jamie. "But it has to do more with Skeptismo over here. Vampires, demons, whatever-- Connor can handle that. Being rejected by his friends because of something he can't avoid, that's a different story."  
  
Jamie stopped pacing and turned to face Salome. "Rejecting him? Is that what you think I'm doing?"  
  
"Ummm..." Salome nodded. "Yeah, I think you are. You know, this isn't some choice he made. He didn't wake up one morning and decide he wanted to kill vampires. This is his destiny."  
  
Jamie laughed, shaking his head. "There's no such thing as destiny. People make their own decisions in life."  
  
"You maybe," Salome snarled. "You're so insistent on making yourself unimportant, I wouldn't be surprised if there are no prophecies related to you. Connor on the other hand is the only offspring of vampires. His name was feared throughout the darkness of the dark dimensions. He tips the balance of good versus evil depending on which side he wants to be on. He can't help it!"  
  
She looked furious as she turned away from Jamie. "You think I haven't seen this before? People like us are terrified that people like you will discover what we are and hate us. And it's not because what we're doing is wrong. It's just because we are. Connor's out there, making this place better for you, and you're condemning him for it! Just because you're a plebe who can't see the world for what it really is--"  
  
"Salome, that's enough."  
  
Connor was in the doorway, being helped in by Andrew. He sat down on the couch with a groan. He kept his hand over his shoulder wound. "Just because Jamie's having trouble with this..." He shook his head sadly. "It's natural. Most people would react like this. It's... It just means he wasn't meant to be in this."  
  
"What happened?" Salome asked, falling to her knees in front of him.  
  
"Clarice," Andrew said, sitting down beside Connor. "I need something to patch him up."  
  
Jamie nodded. What little colour had been his face had completely drained away. "Connor was bandaging Sal in his room. I'll go get it..." He scrambled off to retrieve the first aid kit.  
  
Salome bit her lip as she looked at the bloodstain on Connor's jacket. "What did she do? It looks like..."  
  
"Arrow," Connor replied. He looked down at Salome. "It's not that bad. Stings a bit."  
  
Jules got up from the kitchen table. She looked between Connor and Salome. She frowned slightly, looking down. "But... You're all superguy, so you'll be okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Connor looked up at Jules, giving her a small smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, Kid."  
  
Connor turned his attention back to his wound. He didn't notice her face cut. But Andrew had. He spent a long moment looking at Jules. She put a hand up, giving him a tiny, pathetic wave before sitting back down.   
  
Jamie came back with the first aid kit. He thrust it at Salome. "Here. Fix him."  
  
Salome took the kit, wide-eyed. "Umm... I'm not so good with this sort of stuff. Andy?"  
  
Andrew took the first aid kit from Salome, opening it up. "Oh. Right. First aid. Um, Connor?"  
  
Connor pulled his jacket off, groaning as he moved his arm. His face contorted in pain as he got his shirt off.  
  
Jamie gaped at Connor as he saw the red blood on his chest, the hole in his shoulder. He knelt down next to Salome on the floor. "Connor... You've got a hole in you."  
  
Connor rasped out a bitter laugh. "Yeah. That's what happens when someone sticks an arrow in you."  
  
Jamie studied the wound for a moment. He blinked and looked away, contemplating something. He got up suddenly. "I... I... Umm... I have to go to bed. I have an early class tomorrow."  
  
He turned and fled towards his room. He went in and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Connor watched him leave. With a sigh, he looked down. He shut his eyes, trying desperately to mask the disappointment on his face.  
  
Andrew carefully applied a bandage to the wound. He frowned at Connor. "It hurts?"  
  
Connor looked to the door of Jamie's room, then he looked at his shoulder. "I'll be fine."  
  
Andrew applied another bandage. "I wasn't talking about your shoulder."  
  
"Neither was I." Connor got up, sighing. "Okay, if we're all stuck here for the rest of the night... Sal, you can take my room. Andrew, take the couch. I'll be on the floor."  
  
"Ace, you're majorly hurt." Salome rose from the floor, giving him a stern look. "Don't be all macho."  
  
"I'm not being all macho. I'm hurt... And so are you. I'm used to sleeping on much worse." He tried to push the images of Quortoth out of his head. "Believe me."  
  
Salome pursed her lips, glaring at him for a moment. She then turned on her heels. "You're just desperate to get me into bed, Riley."  
  
Connor turned to Jules. He gave her a small smile. "You know, it's really late and I know you have an early class too..."  
  
Jules stood up, shaking her head. "No. It's okay! I want to make sure you're all right."  
  
"I'm fine." His smile grew. "Really. Thanks for worrying."  
  
Jules' hands were shaking as she walked into the living room. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep. I mean... This is a lot. This is... Vampires and purple demons and superheroes."  
  
"It's exciting now." Andrew packed up the first aid kit. "But soon you'll be bored with everything except Apocalypses."  
  
"Apocalypses?" Jules blinked. "You two have stopped Apocalypses?"  
  
"I did," Andrew preened. He put his feet up on the coffee table, putting his hands behind his head. "I helped close the Hellmouth. Connor, have you stopped an Apocalypse?"  
  
Connor shifted uncomfortable, frowning. "Well... I ended world peace." He sighed, shrugging. "I really don't think that's the same thing though."  
  
"Wait! Back up a few sentences... Hellmouth?" Jules' jaw dropped. "I- I really don't like the sound of that. What's a 'Hellmouth'?"  
  
Her eyes were on Connor, her head tilted slightly as she waited for the answer. Connor gave her an embarrassed smile. "You know, I actually don't know what a Hellmouth is. Um, Andrew? Do you know?"  
  
Nodding in affirmative, Andrew jumped to his feet. He puffed up, smirking in self-satisfaction. "A Hellmouth is a place on earth where the walls between our reality and other dimensions is thinnest. It is a centre of mystical convergence, attracting demons and magic and other supernatural elements. There have been four Hellmouths active, two of which have been permanently destroyed, the most prominent one by yours truly."  
  
"Is there a Hellmouth here?" Jules asked, swallowing hard. "Because if there is I want to start with the fleeing in terror."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "No, the two remaining Hellmouths are in Cleveland and Oxford. The ones in Sunnydale and Pompeii have been shut down."  
  
"Thanks." Jules nodded, laughing nervously. "I really don't feel better."  
  
Connor patted Jules on the shoulder. "You get used to it." He frowned. "At least I'm expecting to. Any day now." He shrugged, feebly laughing. "Anyway, there's nothing more we can do tonight other than continuing to freak you out."  
  
Jules leaned in, giving Connor a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. For saving my life." She shifted uncomfortably. ".... He'll calm down. He's just having trouble with it right now. He'll get used to it." She cracked a tiny smile. "Any day now."  
  
Jules left quietly, going to her bedroom. Connor watched her go, not turning away until she had shut the door to her room.  
  
Once she was gone, Connor sighed deeply and collapsed onto the couch. He rested his head in his hands, covering his face.  
  
Andrew sat back down beside Connor, cocking his head. He touched a hand to Connor's shoulder. "Are you all right?"  
  
Connor nodded, waiting a long moment before moving his hands away from his face. He swallowed hard. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I was... I was just putting it off. I know I was. I thought maybe I could hang onto my normal life for just a little bit longer. I wanted it to stay just as it was... I was only fighting demons because I had to. It was just so I could go back to my normal life."  
  
He let out a bitter chuckle. He leaned back and shook his head. "But this is my normal life. No matter how much I try to deny it, I'm the Destroyer. That's all I'm supposed to be."  
  
"I don't believe that," Andrew said gently. "You're supposed to be Connor Riley. You were right. Angel did make sure of that. But maybe Connor Riley is supposed to be a demon fighter too."  
  
"I like it," Connor whispered. "I like killing. I'm having fun doing it. Even when Clarice stuck that arrow in me, I still liked it... I felt..." He looked down. "I felt like it was what I was supposed to be feeling. That it was normal for me to feel pain."  
  
He stood up and began to pace the floor. "They--" He gestured towards Jules and Jamie's bedrooms. "--Shouldn't have to know that. They're normal. They don't have to be in a world of violence and death. They can get away with living in a world where vampires are stories. Jamie shouldn't have to admit that it's real. It's not their responsibility. It'll bring them nothing but pain." He stopped pacing. He looked down and shook his head sadly. "I should have left. If I wasn't around them, this wouldn't threaten them. Clarice wouldn't be trying to kill them. But I was selfish. I thought-- I thought it would be easy to keep it from them. That I could protect them from it without them knowing it. All so I could pretend I was still a normal guy. You and Salome... It's your world too. It's not because of me that you have to know about vampires. You know how to protect yourselves."  
  
"It wasn't always my world," Andrew commented, standing up. "I wasn't much different than Jamie when I was sixteen. He could learn to protect himself."  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Connor asked woefully. "He doesn't need to. What he needs is... Me out of his life."  
  
"Connor..." Andrew took a step towards him.  
  
Connor shook his head. "No. It's the only thing I can do. All I care about is that my friends stay alive." He sighed. "And if that means I can't be their friend anymore..." He shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time I've lost people because of what I do."  
  
He sat down on the floor, his back to the wall. He shut his eyes, shifting to make himself comfortable. "I'm going to start looking for a new place tomorrow. Maybe you and I should live together. You can't really go back to the motel, can you? Right now I just want to get some sleep."  
  
Andrew lay down on the couch. He kept his eyes on Connor. "You know, I don't think that's a great idea."  
  
"I slept sitting up for seventeen years," Connor muttered. "I had to on Quortoth."  
  
Andrew settled into the cushions and yawned. He closed his eyes tightly. "I meant rejecting your friends before they reject you. They might just surprise you."  
  
Connor opened one eye. He looked at Andrew, who already looked half-asleep. He scowled deeply. "I've never had a good surprise."  


* * *

  
In only a scant few hours, sunlight was filtering through the windows. Connor winced as he started to open his eyes. His shoulder was aching and he was still exhausted. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You know, you should have asked Connor before you stole his clothes," he heard Jules say from the kitchen. Her tone was annoyed and tinged with jealousy.  
  
"Well, mine are stained with dried blood," Salome shot back. "And I didn't see you offering me anything, Kid."  
  
"Can you two not fight please?" Andrew whined. "You're making me very nervous."  
  
Connor pulled himself off the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. The trio were in the kitchen, foraging for breakfast.  
  
"This isn't fighting, Andy. It's witty banter." Salome put an arm around Jules' neck. "Me and the kid here are angling to break gender stereotypes and star in a buddy cop flick."  
  
"You still should have asked," Jules said, picking up the orange juice.  
  
"It's all right," Connor said, announcing his presence. He strolled into the kitchen. "I mean, at least she's wearing pants today."  
  
Salome stuck her tongue out at Connor. She tugged on the polo shirt. "Oh, you know I look better than you do in this."  
  
Connor looked around the kitchen and living room. He frowned slightly. "Umm... Where's Jamie?" He leaned against the counter. "Did he... Go to class early?"  
  
Jules took a Pop Tart out of the toaster. "He's still in his room. I- I don't think he wants to come out."  
  
Connor nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah. I suppose that's understandable."  
  
Salome frowned. She touched Connor's shoulder tenderly. "Want me to talk to him, Ace? I might be able to get through to him."  
  
"No." Connor took Salome's hand, pulling it away. "I don't think you yelling at him about racism is going to make anything better."  
  
"I don't always yell," she consciously made her voice softer. She gave him a smile. "Well, thanks for the clothes and the life-savage. I should take off, change before class. It's bad enough Oni's going to think I was out all night getting boned." She turned and strode towards the door. She raised a hand in a dismissal. "Andy. Kid. It's been a slice."  
  
Jules picked up her bag, half-eaten Pop Tart still clutched in her hand. "You know, I should really be leaving too. It's going to take me a while to find class.... As usual." She paused as she passed Connor. "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"You don't have to keep asking me that." Connor patted her shoulder. "This is just... What I expected. I'll be okay."  
  
"You've always got me." Jules gave him a smile. "You know that, right?"  
  
Connor smiled sadly, nodded. "Yeah. I do. And I appreciate it."  
  
Jules grinned broadly. She turned back to Andrew and waved. "Bye Andrew. It was really nice finding out you're not some creepy stalker guy."  
  
She skipped out. Andrew watched her leave, shaking his head. "Yeah, those two make me nervous."  
  
Connor furrowed a brow. "Why?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Andrew pointed to the door. "Those two are totally Betty and Veronica over you. Your dad asked that I make sure your relationships were all healthy and stuff. That is the definition of not healthy!"  
  
Connor rolled his eyes. "Okay, is there anything Angel told you not to keep an eye on? I'm starting to think you are some creepy stalker guy."  
  
"Well, I--" Andrew trailed off when he saw Jamie had come out of his bedroom. He looked between Jamie and Connor. "I should go to my motel room. Make sure Clarice didn't steal my books."  
  
His eyes trained on Jamie, Connor nodded. "Yeah, you do that." He sounded distracted, distant.  
  
Andrew backed out, watching the two friends stare at each other. He opened the door. "Bye, Connor, Jamie. I'll see you later." He slipped out.  
  
"Everyone gone?" Jamie asked casually. He crossed the room and picked up the package of Pop Tarts Jules had left on the kitchen table.  
  
"Yeah," Connor replied. "Salome and Jules had class."  
  
Jamie opened the foil package and put two Pop Tarts into the toaster. "Yeah. I'm going to be late if I don't get moving. So are you."  
  
"Do you have a minute to talk?" Connor asked. He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah." Jamie stared at the toaster, waiting for his food to pop up again. "But we're going to have to make it quick." Each word was slow, forced to be casual.  
  
"I'm going to move out." Connor sat down at the kitchen table. He looked down at the tabletop. "I shouldn't have thought I could keep things from you and stay here. So... So I'm going to leave."  
  
"I think you should stay." Jamie kept his eyes trained on the red element heating his Pop Tarts. "I promised you a place to live. So you should keep living here."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
Jamie turned when the Pop Tarts popped out of the toaster. "Listen, Connor... I don't know what I saw. But I know you haven't faked being my friend for the last year and a half. So whatever it is... I think you should be here."  
  
Connor swallowed hard. "I have to think about it."  
  
Jamie picked up Connor's bag, holding it out to him. "Think about it on the way to class. I don't think being attacked by 'vampires' is an excuse to not show up."  
  
"You're right." Connor took his bag. "I'll tell you what I decide later."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Okay. Later."  
  
He watched as Connor left. He kept a neutral expression until Connor had opened the door and left. Once the door had shut, he sighed deeply.  
  
He crossed the room and picked up the phone. He hit the speed-dial and listened to the phone ring.  
  
It connected after three rings. "Wolfram and Hart. How may I help you?"  
  
Jamie bit his lip. "Yeah. James Black, please." He shut his eyes and bowed his head. "Hi. Dad. I need to talk to you..."


End file.
